Hermines Leid
by Sakura-mia-chan
Summary: In den Ferien von Hermine ist etwas schreckliches passiert. Und was Haben Draco und Blaise damit zu schaffen? All das erfahrt ihr hier.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Also bevor es wirklich losgeht muss ich euch noch über etwas informieren.

Diese Geschichte war die erste die ich je angefangen habe.

Die ersten Kapitel sind daher..nja, wiesoll ich sagen...etwas unerfahren geschrieben.

Das 6. Kapitel habe ich jetzt neu, in meinem jetzigen Stil geschrieben und das ist, denke ich auch besser und leichter zu verstehen.

Ich hoffe ihr lasst euch trotzdem nicht abschrecken und lest meine Geschichte.

Also dann viel Spaß


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Leute!

Ich schreibe noch nicht so lange selber Geschichten und es wäre also schön wenn ich Kritik bekommen würde (positives ist natürlich gern gesehen ).

Die Kapitel werden sehr kurz sein. Aber wird die länge der Kapitel wird immer variieren, je nachdem wie viel Zeit ich zum schreiben habe .

Noch zur Erklärung:

,, sprechen"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Herminee" hallte es über den halben Bahnsteig, kurz bevor Ginny in Hermines arme fiel.

„Hey Ginny", kam es nur von Hermine. Mehr konnte sie auch nicht mehr sagen, da Ginny sie mit fragen bombardierte.

Bevor Hermine jedoch antworten konnte, kamen Ron und Harry schnaubend bei ihnen an und wollten Hermine umarmen. Doch diese sagte schnell, dass sie einsteigen sollten um noch ein platz zu bekommen und ging schnell Richtung Zug.

Harry und Ron guckten sich erst verwundert an und dann beide gleichzeitig zu Ginny, als wäre Hermines verhalten ein Mysterium der Frauen, welches nur Ginny ihnen erklären könnte. Doch Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging ihrer Freundin hinterher, gefolgt von den verwirrten Jungs.

Als die Jungs Hermine aufgeholt hatten, überhäuften auch sie Hermine mit tausend fragen über die Ferien. „ Ich..ähm.." fing Hermine stotternd an, doch wurde von einer scharrenden stimme unterbrochen.

„ Na, wenn das nicht das goldene Trio ist." Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf, was von den anderen jedoch als genervt interpretiert wurde, und drehte sich zu Malfoy um.

„ Na Malfoy, hattest du schöne Ferien?" fragte sie dann keck.

Malfoy, der nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, fing an zu stottern „äh.." doch er fing sich schnell wieder und setze seine kalte Maske wieder auf. „ Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge, Schlammblut!"

Doch seine gewünschte Reaktion, blieb auch dieses mal aus, Hermine zuckte nicht zusammen oder wurde traurig oder sauer, sondern guckte ihn nur ruhig und ein wenig verzweifelt an.

Was hat die den? fragte sich Malfoy, und erst dann bemerkte er das Wiesel, welches ihm am Kragen hing. Und danach Potter und das kleine Wiesel, welche versuchten ihn davon abzuhalten zu zuhauen, und dann die Granger die sehr sehr blass aussah und sich den Kopf hielt, und dann die Granger wie sie vorn über fiel.

Ehe er sich versah , rief er „verdammt", riss sich los und fing die bewusstlose Hermine auf. Da ihn alle umher stehende anstarrten beeilte er sich sie auf den arm von Wiesel zu legen und mit den Worten „ Ihr solltet besser auf sie aufpassen" zu verschwinden.

Er wusste selber warum er sie aufgefangen hatte und warum er das gesagt hatte, aber die Gesichter der beiden Deppen, war die Sache wert.

Ohne das er es wirklich wollte drehten sich seine Gedanken die ganze zeit über sie. Was sie wohl hat? Nur wegen den Schlammblut? So hat sie doch sonst nie reagiert?

Doch dann fing er an sich über sichselbst zu ärgern; Arrg Draco, kann dir doch egal sein, was mit der ist!

Und damit stieg er in den Zug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel werde ich sehr bald schon hochladen


	3. Chapter 3

**Währendessen bei Hermine**

Alles ist schwarz und Hermine mittendrin. Plötzlich taucht eine Hand auf und will nach ihr greifen. Im Hintergrund hört man ein schäbiges lachen... Und Hermine schrie „Neeiin!"

Mit einem geschriehenen „Nein!", wachte Hermine auf. Um sie herum die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

„ Hey Mine ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, während er sie besorgt musterte. „ Hm", kam es von Hermine „ Albtraum", setze sie noch hinzu als ihre freunde sie musterten. „ Hermine du bist zusammengebrochen, das muss doch einen grund haben!". Hermine wurde erst blass dann rot und dann wieder blass, murmelte beim aufstehen etwas von „Frauensache" und verschwand dann aus dem Abteil.

Ihre Freunde guckten ihr nur verdutzt hinterher. „ Frauensache?" fragten beide Jungs gleichzeitig. Ginny guckte ihn ein bisschen blöd an, bevor sie antwortete „ Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihre Regeln". oder sie ist schwanger... Harry und Ron wurden rot und schwiegen daraufhin.

**Währenddessen bei Hermine**

Hermine war zum Klo gerannt und hatte sich eingeschlossen. Sie weinte und setzte sich auf die Toilette. Dann holte sie eine Rasierklinge aus der Tasche und schnitt sich in ihren Unterarm.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür und eine stimme die rief „ Jetzt komm da endlich raus! Du bist nicht allein auf der Welt" Sie antwortete mit verweinter stimme „ Nein! Geh weg!" und musste schluchzen.

**Derweil draußen**

„ Was ist den los Dray?" Blaise hatte das Geschrei von Draco mitbekommen und ist zu ihm gegangen. „ Da ist irgendeine drinnen die heult. Und das schon ne ganze weile." „ Vielleicht hat da jemand Liebeskummer und muss getröstet werden" grinste Blaise. Jetzt fing auch Draco an zu grinsen „dann lass uns mal gucken ob wir helfen können". Draco sprach ein Zauber und die Tür ging auf. Doch was sie da sahen, ließ ihnen das grinsen vergehen.

Da saß die Granger, total fertig mit blutigem Hemd. Als sie die beiden sah, erschrak sie und versuchte ihren arm zu verstecken, dabei verschmierte sie ihr komplettes Hemd voller Blut. Blaise ging auf sie zu, um sie in den arm zu nehmen. Erst wehrte sie sich sehr heftig, so das Blaise schon aufgeben wollte. Doch dann beruhigte sie sich langsam, so das nur noch ein zittern und schluchzen übrig blieb.

Dann guckte Blaise zu Draco ,der ziemlich blass an der inzwischen geschlossenen Tür stand. Fragend guckte Draco Blaise an, der nur mit den Kopf schütteln konnte. „ Sie ist auf dem Bahnsteig umgekippt „ sagte Draco. Blaise guckte wieder zu Hermine und fragte leise und vorsichtig „ Granger?" doch er bekam keine Reaktion. Er versuchte es noch einmal, ein bisschen lauter „Granger?" doch es kam wieder keine Reaktion.

Also beschlossen die beiden erst einmal die Wunden zu versorgen. Doch das ging leider nicht so leicht, denn als sie Hermine das Hemd ausziehen wollten, erwachte sie wieder aus der starre und wehrte sich nach strich und faden. Irgendwann wurde es den Jungs zu viel und sie hexten das Hemd einfach weg.

Sofort verfiel Hermine wieder in eine Starre. Die beiden Jungs bekamen den nächsten schock, denn überall an ihrem Körper, waren Wunden und blaue Flecke. Nach dem ersten Schock fingen die Jungs an die Wunden zu säubern. Doch auf einmal stoppte Draco und schob Hermines Haare zuseite. ...

Na, was Draco da wohl Entdeckt hat?

MFG


	4. Chapter 4

„was ist los Dray?", fragte Blaise, während Hermine versuchte von Draco weg zukommen.

„ Was soll das Granger, wo hast du das Zeichen her?", fragte Draco gefährlich klingend.

„Welches Zeichen?", fragte Blaise,nachdem Hermine keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, sonder nur weiter versuchte von Draco weg zukommen.

Draco zog Hermine näher zu sich ran, wobei sie ängstlich quiekte, drehte sie um und zeigte Blaise ihre Schulter.

Blaise keuchte und fragte „ Hermine, wo hast du das her?".

Doch Hermine wimmerte nur.

„Dray lass sie los".

Blaise hatte einen Verdacht was das Verhalten von Hermine anging, schwieg aber. Draco tat was er sagte und dann nahm Blaise sie in den arm.

„ Hermine...?" „Ich weiß es nicht", wimmerte sie „ Es war schon immer da".

Blaise guckte Draco ernst an.

„ Kann es sein das du adoptiert bist?", fragte er weiter.

Hermine nickte nur. Nun ergriff Draco das Wort

„ Das Zeichen ist das Wappen der Malfoys. Jedes Familienmitglied bekommt es nach der Geburt auf die Schulter gezaubert, und es ist nicht zu verfälschen.".

Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte etwas zu erwidern fuhr er fort.

„ Und ich habe eine Schwester, die verschollen ist..."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Draco und Blaise machten sich schon auf sonst was gefasst, aber das was jetzt kam hatten sie nicht erwartet.

Zuerst schwieg Hermine und schaute Draco einfach nur an. Doch dann breitete sich ein grinsen auf Hermines Gesicht aus. Erst zögerte sie etwas, doch dann fiel sie Draco in die arme. Dieser legte verwirrt und zögerlich einen arm um sie.

Sie versteifte sie und löste sich schnell von ihm. Doch das grinsen verschwand nicht.

„ Heißt das ich darf bei euch wohnen und muss nicht mehr zurück?"

Draco der von der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert war erwidert

„ähh.. ich denke schon"

Bei diesen Worten wurde das grinsen von Hermine noch größer.

„ Du hast es zu hause nicht gerade gut oder?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

Sofort verfinsterte sich Hermines Gesicht

„ Schon Okay, du musst nichts sagen".

„ Ähh..ja dann willkommen zurück, Schwesterchen.", sagte Draco

„ Und Sorry wegen den ganzen Geschichten in der Vergangenheit"

„ Danke, Brüderchen!", sagte Hermine wieder grinsend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

Auch wenn es nur kurz ist ist hier das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spass!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie sich noch ein bisschen unterhalten hatten und sie Hermines Hemd geflickt hatten, trennten sie sich und gingen in ihre Abteile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei Draco und Blaise

„Und was sagst du?", fragte Blaise. „hm?", kam es nur von Draco.

Als Blaise merkte, dass er genauso gut mit einer Wand reden könnte, stellte er sich genau vor Draco und lenkte so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was du dazu sagst! Mensch wo bist du den mit deinen Gedanken?"

„ Ich werde Vater noch heute Abend einen Brief schreiben..."

Blaise sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte.

„ Ihr kommt besser klar, nach der Sache, oder?" „Jep".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei Hermine

Nachdenklich lief Hermine Richtung Abteil.

Ich bin also eine Malfoy, dass heißt ich muss nie wieder zurück?!

Als Hermine beim Abteil ankam und reinging, wurde sie mal wieder sofort von den anderen gefragt wo sie gewesen sei.

„ Toilette, wir sind gleich da wir sollten unsere Umhänge anziehen".

also bitte reviews schicken bettelaugen

MFG Sakura-mia-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hi da bin ich wieder!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß

Und vergesst nicht ein Review zurück zu lassen.

--------------------------------------

Der Tag verging ohne große Ereignisse. Hermine ging nach dem Fest schnell ins Bett.

Doch nach einem Albtraum, ging Hermine lieber baden, an schlafen war nicht mehr zu denken

**Am nächsten Tag:**

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke ging endlich vorbei.

Die Schüler stürmten so schnell es ging aus dem Kerker, besonders die Gryffindors.

Nur Hermine war eine der letzten, was auf ihre unglaubliche Müdigkeit zurückzuführen war. Als sie dann endlich aus dem Raum war, wurde sie am arm gepackt und um die ecke gezogen. Gerade als sie protestieren wollte, sah sie Draco der grinsend vor ihr stand. Nun fing auch Hermine an zu grinsen und sagte ,,Hey süßer!", so als ob sie ihn verführen wollte.

Snape der Gerade aus dem Kerker kam, hörte das und dachte es seien Schüler, die heimlich knutschten oder so. Als er dann aber um die Ecke sah blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Dort stand doch echt sein Lieblingsschüler mit diesem besserwisserischem Schlammblut und grinsten sich an!? Und als sie sich dann auch noch umarmten, wäre er am liebsten auf der Stelle Tod umgefallen. Angeekelt drehte er sich um und verschwand in seine privaträume. Der Hunger ist ihm vergangen (ist Mittagessen zeit).Doch wäre er näher rangegangen, hätte er gehört worum es bei den beiden ging.

Denn Draco hatte Hermine gerade gesagt, dass er seinem Vater geschrieben hat das er ihn bei dem nächsten Hogsmeat-wochenende treffen möchte. Und dort wollte er ihm Hermine vorstellen. Dies hatte Hermine so in Schock gesetzt das sie Draco einfach umarmte.

,, Hey ihr zwei!" Erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Schnell schossen sie auseinander und drehten sich so das sie sehen könnten wer das sagte.

Ihnen blickte das grinsende Gesicht von Blaise entgegen ,, Wenn man euch so sieht, könnte man glatt denken ihr wärt ein Liebespaar." ,,Quatsch nicht Zabini" knurrte Draco. Hermine sah beide lächelnd an bevor sie sagte ,, Ich geh dann mal. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen"

Damit lenkte sie die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. ,, Gut, dann sehen wir uns Samstag um 11 am See?!" sagte Draco.

Daraufhin kam nur ein zustimmendes hm von Hermine, die sich schon umgedreht hatte. Das letzte was sie hörte war ,, jetzt habt ihr also schon ein Date?" von Blaise.

In der großen Halle angekommen, wurde Hermine wie schon erwartet von ihren Freunden ausgefragt. Sie sagte einfach, dass Snape ihr eine Predigt hielt weil sie heute so unaufmerksam war. Einer Strafarbeit oder Punnkteabzug konnte sie nur entgehen, weil Malfoy (hier hatte sie sich fast versprochen und Draco gesagt) plötzlich aufgetaucht ist.

Die Ausrede klappte auch und sofort fingen ihre freunde an sich über Snape aufzuregen. Erleichtert fing dann auch Hermine an zu essen. Doch ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zu dem kommenden Samstag ab. Sie hatte echt Angst vor der Reaktion von Malfoy Senior ...meinem Vater... 

Doch ihre Freunde schafften es schnell sie abzulenken.

--------------------------------------

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir viele Kommis.

P.s. wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Tag stand Hermine früh auf.

Wieder hatte sie eine fast schlaflose Nacht hinter sich.

Es ist wie in den Ferien, dachte sie sich, als sie müde zum Bad wankte.

Dort angekommen duschte sie sich erstmal ausgiebig. Schnell putze sie sich die Zähne und sprach die üblichen Zauber um ihr Haar zu trocknen und sich die Augenringe etwas zu mindern.

Während der ganzen Prozedur hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt und schaute nicht einmal in den Spiegel.

Kurz fragte sie sich wann sie das letzte mal in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, doch verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder.

Nicht nachdenken Mine, hör auf zu denken, ermahnte die sich selber.

Entschlossen band sie sich einen Zopf und ging in die Große Halle.

Um diese Zeit ist die große Halle wie ausgestorben.

Abgesehen von wenigen Lehrern, saßen nur ein paar Schüler vereinzelnd an den riesen Tischen. Jeder einzelne Schüler wirkte auf diese weise so winzig und hilflos, wie Hermine sich fühlte.

Hermine setze sich an den sonst leeren Griffindortisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

Wieder einmal ermahnte sie sich selber nicht nachzudenken.

Kurz nach Hermine betrat auch Draco die große Halle.

Irgendwas hatte ihn vom schlafen abgehalten. Er wusste nur nicht genau was.

Nachdem er sich dann ein paar mal im Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, beschloss er das es keinen Sinn hatte liegen zu bleiben und stand auf. Auch er duschte sich ausgiebig und putze sich dann die Zähne. Doch im Gegensatz von Hermine, sah er sich auch ausgiebig im Spiegel an, während er sich die Haare machte.

Danach machte auch er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Hermine und, nach kurzem überlegen, setzte er sich einfach neben sie.

Erst schien sie ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, also räusperte er sich. Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, tippte er ihr auf die Schulter. Leider fiel Hermines Reaktion nicht so aus, wie Draco es sich erhofft hatte. Hermine hatte sich nämlich so erschreckt, dass sie kurz aufschrie und dann „nein...", wimmerte. Draco wurde ganz blass und flüsterte „ Hey...Mine ich bin es doch...".

Dabei nahm er ihre Hand sanft in seine. Nach einer kurzen Zeit sah sie dann hoch in seine Richtung.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen als sie sich leise entschuldigte.

„ Ich hab mich nur erschreckt, schleiche dich nächstes mal bitte nicht so an, ja?", sagte sie lächelnd während sie sich über die Augen rieb. Draco hob zwar verwundert die Augenbrauen, sagte aber sonst nichts dazu.

Im Stillen fragte er sich was nur mit ihr los war. Die Geschichte im Zug hatte er ja schließlich auch noch nicht vergessen. Irgendwas muss in den Ferien passiert sein. Und er würde raus kriegen was es war, das schwor er sich.

Währenddessen hatte sich ein schlecht gelaunter Lehrer an seinem Kaffee verbrannt, als er sah was sich am Griffindor Tisch abspielte. Er würde wohl ein ernstes Wort mit Lucius führen müssen. Snape mochte Draco zwar aber es konnte doch nicht sein, dads er in aller Öffentlichkeit mit diesem Schalmmblut rumflirtete.

Zurück am besagten Tisch fing besagter Schüler gerade an zu reden;

„ Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns etwas zu essen einpacken und dann draußen Picknicken? Irgendwo wo uns keiner sieht meine ich." Hermine lachte leise auf „ Wäre vielleicht besser. Wenn Harry und Ron dich hier sitzen sehen, flippen die bestimmt aus."

Also gingen die beiden Teenager auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Bepackt mit einem Korb voller Essensachen, den sie von Dobby bekommen haben und verfolgt von einem finsteren Blick des Zaubertrank Lehrers.

Draußen setzen sie sich versteckt von möglichen Blicken auf eine Decke, die sie auch im Korb fanden. „Wow, der hat ja an alles gedacht", kam es von Draco.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal nett zu einem Hauself sein, wenn die einem dann so entgegen kommen.". Daraufhin sah Hermine ihn nur erstaunt an, dabei hielt sie den Mund leicht geöffnet. Als Draco sie so sah, musste er sich ein aufkommendes Grinsen verkneifen.

Plötzlich fing Hermine an zu grinsen „ Ich glaub, ich fang an dich zu mögen", jetzt war es um Dracos Beherrschung geschehen und er musste laut anfangen zu lachen.

Zum zweiten mal an diesen morgen musste Hermine ihren gegenüber erstaunt angucken. Jetzt fiel ihr erst auf, dass sie ihn noch nicht einmal hat lachen hören. Draco sah sie an und musste erneut lachen. Das Gesicht von Hermine war einfach zu komisch. Doch dieses mal blieb es nicht nur bei diesem einem lachen, er bekam einen richtigen Lachanfall und es dauerte nicht lange bis Hermine anfing mitzulachen.

So saßen zwei Teenager, die eigentlich verfeindet sein müssten auf einer Decke und lachten miteinander.

Nicht weit entfernt, im Schloss saß ein alter Mann am Fenster, schaute auf diese Szene herunter und heckte sich einen Plan aus, wie er diese entstandene Freundschaft noch vertiefen könnte.

Man sah ein blitzen in den Augen dieses Alten Mannes, als er sich abwandte. Das würde lustig werden.

Auf den Ländereien ahnten die zwei noch nicht was noch vor ihnen liegen würde.

Draco hatte sich, kaputt vom vielen lachen, auf die Decke gelegt und Hermine hatte sich mit ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Nun schauten beide in die Wolken, während sie versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Draco überlegte ob er schon mal in seinem Leben so einen Lachanfall hatte.

Hermine hing auch in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Diese waren aber ein bisschen anders als Dracos:

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich nochmal jemanden so nah kommen kann und mich dann auch noch so wohl fühlen kann. Genauso hätte ich nicht gedacht das ich nochmal so lachen kann...vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut...Hermine merkte, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken wieder gingen und ermahnte sich schnell wieder ; nicht denken.

Um sich wider etwas abzulenken sagte sie „ ist das nicht wunderschön?".

„huh?", kam es nur von Draco, der gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„ Ich meine das hier, alles um uns herum. Ist es nicht wunderschön?"

Das erste mal sah Draco sich die Landschaft richtig an und das erste mal merkte er wie schön sie war. Es war Spätsommer und Hogwarts stand in voller Blüte.

Bruder und Schwester hatten sich in mitten eines riesen Blumenmeeres gelegt. Um sie herum blühten die Bäume in den verschiedensten Farben und der See glitzerte in der Sonne. Mit Hogwarts im Hintergrund sah diese Landschaft aus wie aus einem Bilderbuch.

Wie Märchenschloss, fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie musste lächeln.

„ Du siehst gerade aus wie Mum", sagte Draco „ das mir das noch nicht eher aufgefallen ist...". Hermine sah ihn zögerlich an „ findest du? Ich habe sie ja noch nie wirklich gesehen...",

„ Das wirst du aber bald.", sagte Draco lächelnd.

Es wunderte ihn wie schnell Hermine ihm ans Herz gewachsen ist. Es war fast so als ob sie schon ihr leben lang zusammen gewesen sind. Außer das sie noch dieses Geheimnis hatte, aber das würde er ja noch rauskriegen.

„ Wir sollten uns jetzt fertig machen gehen. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.", sagte Draco.

Somit machten die zwei sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, davor angekommen blieben sie stehen.

„ Treffen wir uns in 20 Minuten hier?", fragte Hermine. „ Äh, klar. Aber wieso so spät? Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht das du nicht zu dieser Art von Mädchen gehörst die Stunden lang vor dem Spiegel stehen.", sagte Draco verwundert. Daraufhin lachte Hermine trocken auf „ Nein, bin ich auch nicht aber ich muss die Jungs noch abschütteln und außerdem möchte ich gut aussehen wenn wir auf Lucius treffen."

Draco nickte „ In Ordnung. Aber übertreib es nicht. Denk dran, er ist dein Vater." Als seine Schwester ihn nur auf eine na-und-art ansah, versuchte Draco ein anderes Thema anzuschlagen

„ Und was willst du den anderen sagen, warum du nicht mit ihnen nach Hogsmeat gehst?"

Tatsächlich klappte der Themawechsel, denn Hermine fing an zu lächeln „ Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", grinste sie „ Keine Angst ich kriege das schon hin" fügte sie noch hinzu als sie sein zweifelndes Gesicht sah und lief damit ins Schloss um sich fertig zu machen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!  
Endlich ist es geschafft und ich bin mit den Prüfungen durch! :-)  
Und hier ist auch endlich das neue Kapitel, die zwei nächsten sind auch schon fertig. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt noch ein review

Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, kamen ihr auch schon Ron und Harry entgegen.  
, Wo warst du denn? Wir wollten doch schon längst los sein!"  
, Ich war im Krankenflügel", antwortete Hermine leise.  
, Was? Was ist den los?" Ron übertrieb natürlich sofort wieder und redete auf sie ein.  
,Ron!", sagte sie dazwischen ,mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen in letzter zeit" . Die Jungs sahen sie kritisch an und sagten , du bist auch ganz schön blass in letzter zeit. "  
,Ja, tut mir Leid ich werde mich jetzt erst mal hinlegen" Harry und Ron nickte enttäuscht , ist wohl besser...wir sehen uns dann heute Abend", sagte Ron enttäuscht. ,Ja gute Besserung", fügte Harry noch hinzu, bevor beide verschwanden.  
Hermine ging schnell in ihren Schlafsaal und zog sich um. Sie wählte ein gelbes Sommerkleid, welches einen 50. Jahre Stil hatte. Ihre Haare band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen und entschied sich dann sie zu flechten. Ein weißer Hut vollendete alles. Insgesamt sah Hermine jetzt nicht mehr aus wie sie selber, aber trotzdem gut. So würde sie wohl niemand erkennen. Hermine sah noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel, nickte und ging lächelnd zum Treffpunkt mit Draco.  
Als dieser sie sah blieb ihm die Luft weg. ,Du siehst Wunderschön aus", lächelte er stolz. Gedanklich machte er sich die Notiz das er wohl viel zu tun hatte, um sie vor den Männern zu schützen, wenn sie sich öfters so schick machen würde.  
, Ja, meinst du?", fragte Hermine und strich sich über das Kleid während sie auf dem Boden guckte. , Hey, hast du angst?", fragte er. Verlegen guckte Hermine hoch zu ihm und nickte. Plötzlich fand sie sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Erst versteifte sie sich und wollte sich von ihm lösen. Dann spürte sie aber wie Draco ihr über den Rücken strich und entspannte sich wieder etwas. , Brauchst du nicht, denk dran er ist dein Vater. Und ich bin ja auch noch da", sagte er.  
Draco war froh das sie sich wieder etwas entkrampft hat. Hermine lachte ein bisschen und kuschelte sich näher an ihn ran. Nun musste Draco auch lächeln.  
Pansy bog gerade um die ecke und bekam einen riesen Schock. Da stand IHR Draco mit diesem miesen Schlammblut in einer Umarmung und er lächelte. Als Draco auch noch ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände nahm und näher kam, drehte sie sich Wutentbrannt um. Das würden sie noch bereuen! Schnell rannte Pansy in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und beschwerte sich lautstark bei Blaise. Dieser saß im Sessel und hörte sich Pansys klagen an, während er, innerlich grinsend, darüber nachdachte was Draco wohl hierzu sagen würde.  
Währenddessen bei den beiden:  
,Hey, keine Angst", sagte er, während er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und seine Stirn auf ihr legte. , Er wird dich mögen, glaub mir" , und was wenn ich doch keine Malfoy bin?", fragte sie unsicher. ,tja, dann müssen wir dich leider töten". Daraufhin musste auch Hermine lachen und die Unsicherheit war erstmal vergessen.  
Während die beiden Richtung Hogsmead liefen löcherte Hermine Draco, woher er diesen Muggelspruch kannte. Draco beichtete, dass er früher heimlich eine Freundin hatte die ein Muggel war. Bei ihr hat er ab und zu Fernsehen geguckt. Sie redeten und lachten eine ganze weile, bis Draco in eine kleine Seitenstraße einbog. Auf ihren fragenden Blick antwortete er , glaubst du wir treffen uns in der Öffentlichkeit? ", und zog sie in einen kleinen Schuppen.  
Als sie durch die Tür kamen. spürte Hermine ein leichtes kribbeln. Auf der anderen Seite, fanden sie sich auf einer Straße wieder. Hier liefen viele Zauberer und Hexen rum, die alle in schwarz gekleidet waren. , Portschlüssel ", grinste Draco , nur die wenigsten kennen ihn." Er schien stolz zu sein. , Und wo sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine ,Nokturngasse" antwortete Draco, als ob es selbstverständlich währe. , Aber..", fing Hermine an , keine Angst Hermine.. Hier ist es nicht so schlimm wie man es immer hört" , Und auch nicht wie es aussieht?", fragte Hermine nervös lächelnd. , Äh, nein?" antwortete Draco verwirrt und sah sie fragend an , Muggelsprichwort", kicherte Hermine. Draco schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. , Ähm, Draco?" fragte Hermine, woraufhin nur ein ,hm" kam? , ich fühle mich etwas fehl am platz" Nun blieb Draco stehen und sah sie verwirrt an. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass Hermine mit ihrem gelben Sommerkleid und dem weißen Hut total von den schwarzen Gestalten hinausstoch. Er zückte den Zauberstab und schon war - sie auch schwarz gekleidet. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an. Als sie weiter gehen wollte, hielt Draco sie auf. Dann hielt er ihr eine Tür auf. Sie führte direkt in einem Pub, den " schwarzen Oxsen".  
,Hier wartet er auf uns, keine Angst du schaffst das schon". Hermine nickte noch einmal lächelnd und sie gingen rein.  
Dort in der Ecke stand Lucius Malfoy, anmutig wie immer. Draco, nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Als sie vor Lucius, standen, sagte er mit einem nicken, Vater, das ist Hermine" Lucius blick fiel auf Hermine, die sich etwas hinter Draco versteckt hatte. Er streckte ihr sie Hand entgegen, während er , Hermine" sagte und ihr auch zunickte. , So Hermine, tut mir Leid wenn es etwas direkt kommt aber kannst du es mir zeigen?" Hermine nickte stumm und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Danach schob sie die Haare zurück und legte das Zeichen frei. Lucius ging näher an Hermine ran und beugte sich über sie Er strich über das Zeichen und es fing an zu leuchten. Lucius fing an zu lächeln und umarmte Hermine plötzlich. Diese versteifte sich sofort und fing leicht an zu zittern. Lucius wich perplex zurück und sah sie verwirrt an. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, ging Draco dazwischen , heißt das, sie ist eine Malfoy?" fragte er schnell. Lucius sah ihn an und dann wieder zurück auf Hermine. Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen und sagte , Ja, willkommen zurück meine Tochter" und umarmte sie kurz.  
Dann wandte er sich zu einem Tisch und sagte , setzten wir uns doch, was wollt ihr trinken?" ,Kürbissaft" kam es daraufhin von beiden seiner Kinder gleichzeitig. Er bestellte und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. , deine Mutter wird so froh sein dich wieder zusehen", sagte er , Wir haben dich vermisst weißt du?". Hermine war froh das gerade in dieser Zeit die Getränke kamen, den sie hätte keine Ahnung gehabt was sie hätte antworten sollen. Sie war noch immer total perplex von dieser ganzen Situation. Lucius schien richtig nett zu sein.  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile da und redeten über alles mögliche. Lucius erklärte Hermine das die Familie Malfoy schon seit einer weile als Spione arbeiten. Dies überraschte sogar Draco. Er schien es ebenfalls nicht gewusst zu haben. Es sollte ja authentisch rüberkommen. Diese Neuigkeiten gaben Hermine sozusagen den Rest und als sie am früh Abend mit Draco Richtung Schloss lief, fühlte sie sich wie erschlagen.  
Natürlich freute sie sich darüber das die Malfoys nicht auf der bösen Seite standen. Aber es war doch alles etwas viel für einen Tag. , Alles in Ordnung ?" fragte Draco besorgt, während er Hermine von der Seite anschaute. Sie war ganz schön blass. , hm? Oh, ja ja alles in Ordnung"antwortete sie abwesend. Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Am liebsten würde Draco wissen was sie jetzt dachte, über ihren Vater und ihre Familie, über all das eigentlich. Aber er merkte das sie noch nicht bereit war darüber zu sprechen.  
Außerdem machte er sich im Moment viel zu viele Sorgen um sie. Moment, hat sie gerade geschwankt? , Hermine? " Fragte er nochmal, dann sah er schon wie sie zu Bodenstürzte. Draco konnte sie gerade so noch auffangen, bevor sie sich noch weh tat.  
Er trug sie den ganzen weg zum Schloss zurück. Dort legte er sie auf sein Bett. Er hatte eine Wohnung für sich alleine, den er war Schulsprecher. Er deckte sie zu und rief Blaise. Er musste jetzt erstmal seinem besten Freund erzählen was heute alles passiert war. Seine Eltern Spione...?

Zeitsprung von etwa einer Stunde

Blaise und Draco saßen jetzt schon seit einer Weile auf dem Sofa und hatten über alles geredet, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Hermine im Türrahmen stehen, sie sie anlächelte. Sie machte sich auf dem weg und ließ sich neben Draco fallen. , was ist passiert?", fragte sie. , Das wollte ich dich fragen", antwortete Draco , du bist einfach umgefallen": Daraufhin kam ein undefiniertes Geräusch von Hermine, während sie ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schoß legte und dann murmelte sie , ja, mir gehts echt scheiße". Die beiden Jungs tauschten verwirrte blicke, denn solche Muggel Ausdrücke kannten sie nicht. Sie konnten sich allerdings denken was sie sagte, da sie ziemlich blass war. Sanft strich Draco ihr über das Haar. Blaise stand auf und deckte Hermine zu. Diese sah ihn erst überrascht an, lächelte dann aber und sagte, danke". Dann schloss sie die Augen. Blaise lächelte Draco an und beobachtete seinen besten Freund.  
Dieser strich Hermine immer noch gedankenverloren über das Haar. So offen und verletzlich hatte er seinen Freund selten gesehen. Er ging so vertraut mit ihr um, als ob sie schon das immer Geschwister waren, zumindest als ob sie es schon immer wussten. Dabei haben sie sich in den letzten Jahren so gestritten, dass man Angst hatte, sie würden sich gegenseitig umbringen. Blaise fühlte sich plötzlich fehl am platz und verabschiedete sich von den beiden. Eine Weile saßen die Geschwister noch so da, bevor Draco fragte ob sie nicht schlafen gehen sollten. , du kannst im Bett schlafen, ich nehm die Couch", sagte er.  
Hermine sah ihn an und sagte , du kannst auch im Bett schlafen, wenn du möchtest. Es ist doch groß genug für uns beide. Skeptisch sah Draco sie an , bist du dir sicher?", fragte er. , du würdest mir doch nie etwas antun oder?" fragte sie und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.  
Draco sah sie erschrocken an und sagte , niemals", während er den Kopf schüttelte. , Dann bin ich mir sicher.". In dieser Nacht konnte Hermine das erste mal seit langem wieder durchschlafen und hatte keine Alpträume. Draco hingegen, konnte lange nicht einschlafen.  
Immer wieder gingen ihm ihre Worte durch den Kopf. , du würdest mir doch nie etwas antun oder?"..was war ihr nur zugestoßen? Was war nur Geschehen? Wer hatte ihr was angetan?

Soo das wars erstmal...das nächste Kapitel kommt dann morgen

LG

P.s. denkt bitte an ein kleines review


End file.
